DragonMon - Part Four: Troubled Terra!
On the Path to Terra, Pickle encountered many new dragons he had never seen before. There were Lava dragons, Mountain dragons, Crystal dragons, Scoria dragons, and many others in the wild. It seemed as if nobody wanted to catch them. The city itself was deserted as only a few dozen residents remained. Pickle noticed that they only had Mud dragons, Iron dragons, Quake dragons, or even Sandstorm dragons. They had Earth dragons too, of course. Although Pickle had no idea why, he sensed Ryll might have, and Ryll was just about to explain seeing Pickle's confuzzled look, but her Swamp Dragon was snatched from right in front of her! Three young men appeared from the shadows with dark, monotone outfits with the poor swamp. They were a fearsome, ferocious, frightening trio, and then they began to..... sing..... creeper "Team Phantom?" questioned Pickle. "You heard us...." said the one in the middle. "Give back the dragon," screamed Alpha, just as the enemy entered their hot air balloon to make their escape. Ryll sent her Willow Dragon to try to receive the stolen Swamp. He flew up high and attacked, but after multiple desperate maneuvers, he decided to simply pop the balloon itself. The Willow, Swamp, and three adversaries all were blown off into the distance, and out of sight. "We have to get them!" exclaimed Ryll, devastated by the sudden events. "No chiz," mumbled Omega, way ahead of the rest on the trail of rescuing the missing dragons. The rest of the group caught of to Omega, and after half an hour of hiking up a mountain, they found the remains if a helium powered aerodynamic transportation device. The mountain had a broken sign on its peak which said, "Pe... of Kai..." But it was too faded to read. "Pee of Kai," chuckled Omega, and the group began to laugh, nearly forgetting about the task until they heard a battle nearby. Our heroes finally found the thieves, and were prepared for battle, when they noticed a man in black battling Team Phantom. He was using earth-dragons, but they were just babies! Somehow, however, he defeated his opponents, and saved the Swamp and Willow dragons. "We are blasting off again!" grumbled the defeated foe, as they were blasted off, yet again. "Thank you for saving my dragons," Ryll said to the mysterious man. "My only purpose on life now, is to keep the well-being of dragons..." responded the man. "Oh," gasped the group, not sure the meaning of the previous remark. "This used to be a prosperous town, full of challengers ready to battle and catch dragons," started the man, "but since new earth dragons have been bred, with longer and longer incubation times, resentment is the only thing the town receives now. Trainers even avoid or quit battling after coming here," said the man sadly. "Well, I am here to battle," said Pickle enthusiastically, "I need to challenge the Terra Gem Leader!" "In that case you are in luck. We are on the outskirts of Terra, and the Gem Leader has been looking for a good battle. Follow me!" and the man ran off to the city. ''-LE TEMPORARY CLIFFHANGER-''